Melodia Von Cadencia
''Victini Von Loranella'' Gender: Female. ' '''Species: Medium Penguin, or Thunder Penguin. ' 'Relatives: Patirisu Von Loranella (sister), Life and Tam (cousins), Scootalooh (aunt), Loranella Fire (dead mother) :( ), Captain Marcus (dead father) and Sophie Loranella (grat-grandmother, wizard). '' Age: 12 (But she's smaller than any 12 year old penguin). Friends: Rookie, JetPack Guy, Emanuelle, Dot, Bambadee, Mr Cow2, Gary, Rockhopper and Patirisu. Enemies: Herbert, Tusk, Lira, King DarkClouds and King DarkSky (brother of DarkClouds). ' Pets: Shaymin. Job: Princess of Thunders and EPF agent. Real Name: Loranella Von Thunder, after, changed for Victini. ' '''Other People: Lira Von Storm (dark side of Loranella). ' 'Characteristics: Friendly, Helpful, Strong, Fast, Beautiful, ''intelligent, powerful and Annoying (when she have panic attacks). ' 'Appearence' As princess of thunders: Victini have Pink Feathers, and when she's the princess of thunders she have blond hair and big pigtails, and she wears a princess pink hat. She also wears a pink dress, with a thunder necklace in the neck. She have a blue-bracelet with thunder drawings. She uses butterfly hair clips. She doesn't wears shoes. Secret Disguise: Victini have pink feathers and use a big blong wig. She wears a pink dress, a strange necklace, she holds a lollypop and uses squared pink shoes. She sometimes uses sunglasses and notebook. She also uses different backgrounds (Rockhopper's and Rookie's) for people don't notice her. EPF Agent: When she is working she wears purple glasses, a blue dress with a white coat, a golden necklace (thunder necklace), a blue bracelet and squared pink shoes. She have blond, big and a bit curly hair. She usually walks with her puffle, Shaymin, who helps her with the missions. Normal penguin: She is like the EPF agent, but she wears a blue dress, with a brown coat. She usually changes her visual, just for some penguins don't recognize her and say that she's a princess or a super hero. She likes to be agent and dress herself very well for that. History Victini was born in Braveclaws, in a castle, as her family was royal. She was born in a thunderstorm, an her parents gave her the power of the Thunders and the fire, to control them carefully. When she was three, she could use her powers normally, and when she was seven, she could dominate the fire. She really doesn't wanted to be princess, she wanted to be a normal penguin, and be a secret agent to have many adventures. One day, when she was ten, her castle was attacked. Her parents died and only she and her sister lived. She became an EPF agent and she won powers from the Crystal Empire to protect the Island from evil. She is very good at the camouflage and for deciphering codes. Is said that she can control the Thunder, the Fire and have Psychic powers, but only when she is using the thunder necklace. Childhood/Past Victini and her sister always wanted to be secret spies, but her parents told them that's important to be a princess to protect the castle and the valley. They tried to run many times, and they always end being catch by the guards and winning a scold from their parents as a reward. Her sister used the ability to control the butterflies to distract the guards, but it didn't work. When her parents died, she took the throne as the new princess, but she didn't want and her cousin, Analooh, took the throne for her. But she still a princess, but no one knew that. She wears her princess costume amy times, but when she's in the EPF, she wears her secret disguise. She entered to EPF with ten years and she grew leaening about how to be a good agent. Personality Victini is very optimistic about everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have power overload sometimes, and she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills or her fire, psychic and thunder powers. She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to do that). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF. Weakness/Fears *'Faint and panic attacks. She is very strong, but she can be very weak to panic and faint attacks, specially when she's exhausted or angry. The Power Overloads also help with that.'' *'''Coulrophobia: She is afraid of Clowns, but she hid it because she don't want her friends to laugh of that. Another thing that help with the panic and fainting attacks. *'Dizzness: If she is in high or strange places, she can became dizzy easy and start talking strange things, like names that she saw in her dreams or other things.' *''She is afraid of dark places, that began when she was kidnapped by King DarkClouds. But she can enter in dark places sometimes, if someone close to her is in danger.'' *'She's afraid of blue penguins, as the penguins who killed her parents were all blue.' *'She is very good with math, but not with history (she doesn't know why she have to learn it).' *'She think that microwave popcorn is magic, so she have ' *''Victini died at least two times: when she sacrificed herself to Comet Firestar and when she used her power to banish Herbert and save the agents. So if she die one more time, she can't be revived. ' Powers and Abilities *Victini can control the thunder even with her mind. Her can invoke the Thunder-Dragon, who can make a penguin Vanish temporally or be Banished forever. She can launch thunders from her cheeks at the opponent. *She can control the fire, for example: She can create small balls of fire and throw it at the opponent. She can also use that small balls of fire to cure or revive someone. She can also use that balls to make the teammate ten times powerful, makjing him/her win everything he/she do. *She can use psychic powers to move things, that a very powerful power. *She can use a power that she called: Group Dance. She can dance waving her hands for both sides, and the people who is close to her will dance too (needs the thunder-bracelet). *She can shout loud and make the opponent confused, babbling strange things to him/herself. *She can create a tail, and that tail will become strong as iron, and she hit the penguin/other animal with it. *Super speed, super strength, elasticity and invisibility. *See the aura with closed eyes. *She can create bubbles around herself and her friends to protect them for everything, but it needs very power. *She can use a move called copycat, that makes her copy the oponent attack, and her 'V' mark glow white, just like her bracelets. *She can attract male penguins blinking to them. And little hearts will surround them. That makes them dizzy and they can't attack. They stay with hearts in place of their eyes. Of course, this doesn't effect her teammates or female enemies. *She can force herself to create a white force field around herself, and the opponent attacks will not work in her. When the force become done, she will return the opponent the double of the opponent damage. *She can sing a music: The Miracle Music; That makes her change appearances: Her hair become bigger, like her clothes, but the shot become a skirt, and her blue eyes become red, and she turns herself more powerful. That's a AlonePower, that means that no one can copy her move. *Little Tricks - Surprise: She gets near the opponent and clap her hands one time, making the opponent being throw far away / Sparks: (Needs two penguins) the penguins starts dancing and white balls appears in their hands, after the dance, they clap their hands and one of them become with blue sparks, while the other became with white one, and they fly and hit the opponent, making his fur/feathers become glowing as diamond / Sacred Sword: She can waves her hand from one direction to another, and a sword will appear, making the opponents being hit with it. Trivia *In Club Penguin, she is called the Princess of the Elements (Fire, Water, and Snow), even though she just know how to control the fire, the thunder and have psychic abilities. *Her powers are increased when Comet Firestar is visible. When the chaos come to any place, she can sacrifice herself to the Comet, and the place become normal (without chaos). *She says that she's like that (hyperactive) is because her aunt haven't set the dose of her medicine. *She likes to explode things, even when she is trying to relax. *She almost died too many times in EPF missions, but she don't give up on it, and she says that she likes to live in extreme. *She is Medium, like her sister. And, sometimes, she see the ghosts of her parents. Some people call her 'crazy girl' for seeing her talking with no one. *Without her necklace, she don't have any powers. That's why she use her necklace and protects it with her life. *She is faster than a cheetah, but whenever she wants, she is faster than one. Victini said that she was almost killed when she staked race with one cheetah. *She believes in almost everything that penguins say to her. But some times she says: I wasn't born yesterday, dumb! *100% of the dangers that her friends face, 99% is her fault. They say that she's a magnet to trouble, jut like Rookie. *She can't eat hot sauce, or her Fire Powers can get out of control. *Her life was a lie: She thought that she won powers from a lab, she tought she wasn't a princess, she thought her parents abandoned her and her sister. Reality: She won powers from the Crystal Empire to protect Cp, she was a princess (and a wizard) and her parents don't abandoned her, they died. *She have a kinship with wizard, as her ancestry was one wizard, but she isn't seeing doing magic, even though she knows how to do it. Thunder Bracelet/Necklace *The Thunder Necklace is a necklace gave to Victini by her parents when she was a baby. She tried to use it when the war bega, but she hadn't total control of it. That's the necklace who give Victini powers. Well, actually, Victini can use the powers by herself, but the necklace is the one who help Victini to control the powers.' *The Thunder Bracelet is a bracelet that can help Victini to control people. She can control people by dance (strange thing, isn't it?). It also make her see the aura. '''Quotes "Rookie, focus! We need to rescue the Agents!" "The Power Brings Down Thunder From The Heavens! I merely direct Its power toward You!" "I banish you with the roar of Thunder!" "You're going to pay!" You're a monster! Why don't I killed you before?" "That'll be a long day!" "Aw, come on, Sensei. I'm not that younger. I could be a master!" "Yet? What that mean?" "Don't call me Vic Ever Again!" "I'm... Not... Helping... You!" "Hm, Bambadee, are you sure that's going to work?" "Shut Up!" "'It's ok! Everyone have your time. Ten years ago was our parents', today's mine's!"' "C'mon Jet! We're old enough to go on a mission! Did you saw what herbert just done? We can do it! Right, Rookie?" "But-" ' '"Pikaboo!" ' '"G, have you ever invented something that hasn't eventually threatened to destroy us all?" ' '"In a scale of zero to death, how much are we in trouble, Jet?" "Sorry! It's my medicine! My aunt haven't set the dose yet!" "ASTEROID AT SIX-O-CLOCK!!!!!" "I receive lectures from the left to the the right! I love being an agent!" ' '"Have you even seen a vegetarian Polar Bear before?' That's my first time!"' "G! We're kids, not guinea pigs! If that thing explode, my hair will be ruined!" ''' Parents/Family '''Loranella (queen): Loranella was Victini's mother who died in the war. She tried to protect her daughters and the valley, but died trying to resist the power of one shot. Loranella gave Victini the thunder-necklace. She had a multicolor puffle (Shaymin's mother) who also died in the war, Flower. Loranella was a great leader from Braveclaws, and Victini sacrificed herself like her mother did, just for making Cp get out of the Chaos. Captain Marcus (king): Captain Marcus wasn't just a king, he was the Captain of the Royal guard and the army of Braveclaws. Like his wife, Marcus sacrificed himself to save the kingdom. He was a brave king and he hadn't any fears. He had a multicolor puffle too, Skipper, who helped him training puffles for the war. Patirisu (Second Princess): '''After Victini, Patirisu is the second princess of BraveClaws, having the ability to control butterflies and other animals, even tigers. She's also a good agent at EPF. She's Victini little sister for 2 seconds. '''Shaymin (royal puffle): She's Victini's puffle and partner (like Rookie) in missions, and getting into many troubles along with her owner, but she's very smart and can make very special things, like climb clouds (Life: what?). She's Victini's best puffle (and she's the only puffle) and the royal puffle, being Flower's daughter. As an Agent Victini, more know in her job as Loranella, is very good at spying and camouflage, se is a tatical leader and she died one time trying to save the agents from Herbert's traps, but is revived by one of G's machines. She is very stubborn and one day she ignored Gary's command to retreat, and went to Herbert's cave, who was waiting for her visit. After that, she is rescued by other agents and received a scold of all the agents. Friendships Rookie: Rookie is more like a brother to me, since he always helps me with problems and he is my partner in missions. JetPack Guy: JetPack Guy, how do I explain... He's a tough guy, hard on the fall, who is always denying our (My and Rookie's) Adventures. But we know that he make that because he cares, and because he likes to be the boss (Rookie: '-'). Emanuelle: Manu's Patirisu's best friend, they always make some mess with me in EPF, that's why they don't send us three together in a mission. Dot: She's like a big sister to me, and she's the first person who I seek when I need help. Bambadee: He's a nice guy, and he helped me to enter in Migrator to find the Sacred Jewel. Mr Cow2: He's also a good guy, and he always make me enter in some adventure that we always have to win scolds in the end, but we always remember our adventures and laugh together. Gary: Well, he creates strange machines that bring chaos to Cp, he create strange machines who explode, and he's such a nerd, how can't I like him? Rockhopper: Rockhopper always bring a new story when he comes to Cp, and I always sit next to him to heard his stories and adventures, but sometimes I have to stop Shaymin's and Yarr's fights (because they hate each other). Patirisu: She's my sister, and my best friend ever! She can be hard on the fall and shouts at me, and we start a fight, and when it ends, whe laugh a lot, thinking in how is stupid to fight for something so idiot like that. Movies and Parodies Yin Vs Yang: In the beginning of the movie, when Shaymin and Yarr are fighting and fall in the ocean, she is with Rockhopper. The Journey Against The Time: Victini is the protagonist in that movie, trying to find the Sacred Jewel and fighting against monsters of the Sacred Island along with Rockhopper. Spy Kids - Mission Y: Victini, along with Rookie, try to rescue the agents, but she have many panic attacks and power overloads, making their mission harder (Obs: She dies in that movie, but don't worry, she still alive). The Jewel of Life: Gary creates a machine that opens the inverse world, but the hole sucks Victini and her friends, along with Gary, to the inverse world, where they have to find the Jewel Of Like to come back, but it have too many dangers, and all the agents are looking for them. Spy Kids 2 - The Rise of Herbert: Even with the denying of JetPack Guy (who in the final of the movie almost kill them), Victini and Rookie go on a mission to destroy Herbert, who kidnapped (guess who?): JetPack Guy! Spy Kids 3 - A new Beggining: Now, Victini is worried about Herbert, who primised to come back; Will Patirisu and her friends stop Herbert, who's attacking the City? Space Puffles - Victini and her friends of High School go on a travel to the Space Command, but their puffles: Shaymin (Victini's), Lolla (Patirisu's), Budda (Life's), B (Tam's), Pinky (Alana's) and Butter (Rookie's) go inside a rocketship to space. In the fianl, Shaymin brings to Victini a moonstone. Treasure Puffles - The puffles go on an new adventure, where Victini is! In the fianl, Victini also saves the day. High School Musical - The penguins find themselves in a High School, where music is the principal subject. Super Puffles - The Puffles acquire rings that give them super powers, now they must use them to stop a villain. Mission: Space - Gary is assigned Victini, Rookie, Shaymin, and Mr Cow2 a mission where they must save Cadence, Jet Pack Guy, and others from blowing up in a doomed space station! Planet X: Victini and Mr Cow2 must save Cp from a new era of Doom, but with their powers out of control, they can't reach their objective. Will they discover a new power or they'll just die in the Planet X, where they crashed of their spaceship?